Realm of the Leafeon
by Kiriska
Summary: Unfinished & Discontinued. Hidden from the world for centuries, the spieces live in peace. Then one young creature leaves his home and lets out the secret his people have tried to keep for so long. What will happen now that the humans have discovered them
1. Broken Barrier

Hm, I've been planning this for a while, just never got around to writing the thing. Anywho, I like what I have so far and I hope you do too. And just a note: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters which include the named trainers and pokemon. And the new spieces I invent. But the concept and such crap all belong to Nintendo, and all them other companies I don't feel like naming.  
  
Note: In the first publication of the first 3 chapters, the main character had a different name and the Pokemon could not speak human speech, I've changed this for easier understanding of the story.  
  
  
  
  
"Realm of the Leafeon"  
By: Kiriska  
  
[Chapter One: Broken Barrier]  
  
  
  
~  
  
Dawn was just breaking. The darkness had already started to retreat back into the shadows, allowing the sun's rays to fill the sky once again. The moon had long since vanished from sight. The spearow had only awakened and the aipom were beginning to stir. But to Atashi Minamoto, the day had started hours ago. He paused for a moment to wipe sweat from his brow. Pushing through the hot, dense jungle all morning had been tiring. He thought again to why he had come to the thick, overgrown greenery of Beryl Jungles. The place was out in the middle of no where, Topaztown. He had come here to search for a bellsprout, or some other grass-type that could grow to a powerful potential.  
  
He sighed and sat down on a large rock lodged between the roots of a massive tree. The 17-year old trainer was currently having a competition with a few old friends, they each had a month to round up the strongest team they could get then meet at the Sapphire City Gym to battle. Robbie Mackerfield, the gym leader there, was one of the friends. Atashi looked down at his Espeon. His own team so far consisted of the eevee evolutions, he wished there was a grass evolution of eevee, but there was not. He knew that his team didn't really need much help, it already had some of the most essential element-types: Water, Fire, Lightning, Psychic, and Dark.  
  
Even so, he wanted a 6th Pokemon in his slot. Another friend had recommended a rock/ground-type, and he knew the advice was good. But something drew him to the grass-types, and he couldn't believe he still didn't have one. His Espeon, Espsi, looked restless, but he did not say anything to his trainer. Atashi shrugged it off, Espsi was quite most of the time, keeping many things to himself. The trainer petted the psychic's head absently.  
  
They had arrived at Topaztown the previous afternoon. There were few trainers in the town and of those, most weren't very powerful. So he didn't have a decent battle to look forward to. His Jolteon had been the one most disappointed, the others' level of caring varied. Atashi recalled when he had recieved the five different eevees. The first two were the children of his sister's two vapreons. The third was a birthday gift. The fourth was found on the side of the road, abandoned. And the fifth was a wild one, injured in a storm, taken to a center and given to him to care for. It had chosen to stay with him because 'she had nothing better to do'.  
  
He hoped whatever grass-type he found in his intensely hot jungle, would come with him willingly as all his eevees had. He didn't like to force them into things, after all, most Pokemon were just as smart as people and deserved to make their own choices. He knew his beliefs weren't common on the three Pokemon islands, but it was the way he had been taught. Changing his train of thought, he wondered if there was a stream nearby, it was getting pretty hot. He gave his Espeon one last pat on the head before recalling him into his pokeball and releasing his Flareon. He let his Pokemon out of the ball on a turn base routine, it would not be cool to have all 5 of them out and walking this dense forest. The Flareon blinked and yawned, then stretched his tiny legs, glad to be out again.   
  
"'Mornin'." the fiery creature greeted. "Good morning to you too, Aeno." Atashi replied, then stood up again. "We haven't spotted anything interesting all morning, Espsi pointed our way out of here, but I still want to look around." The Flareon named Aeno nodded understandingly then yawned again. The young trainer started to walk again, "C'mon." he waved to his compainion and so they treked on. The aipoms were now clamouring loudly above them and the spearow shrieking.   
  
The two didn't say much to each other as they walked, simply enjoying the scenery. Green was everywhere, with the occasional splash of red or yellow. Aeno thought he spotted a Vileplume once, but it had only been a large flower. Then suddenly the Pokemon of the jungle fell ghostly silent. The fire eeveevolution let out an instinctive bark and jumped a few feet forward on his short little legs. Atashi forced his sense to became alert and followed his Pokemon as it bounded off.  
  
~  
  
The young creature opened his eyes and yawned. Another day. He sighed and stretched, his brothers and sisters were already up, out of the den. No doubt going about games they had played a hundred times before. Did they never get tired of chasing each around and the around the jungle? He knew he did, running was fun sure, but everyday? Wasn't there anything else to do?   
  
He often wished they were allowed out of the jungle, but sometimes he didn't even believe there was such a place, after all he had never seen it. All his life, green, green, green, the occasional reds and oranges of the flowers. What was beyond all this trees, brushes, and shrubs? The adults always warned of the humans, the humans. The humans would come and capture you if you ventured away. They will catch you and you shall never return. That is why they weren't allowed away.  
  
Was it all some stupid myth? Had any of them actually seen a human? The Elder claimed to have, but she was old and sickly and absentminded. Right? Breathless had no idea, he was still a pup at 4 months. Sighing, he stood up and crawled from the hole in the ground that was his home. The sameness of everything greeted him. Adults moving about, moving seeds, checking the storages, tending infants, going about everyday routine. The children ran about, chasing, nipping, playing. Weren't any of them curious of what lay beyond these trees, out of the borders of their home?  
  
The little creature wandered around the large jungle, but to him, it seemed small. He had seen everything hundreds of times. He knew where each family lived, where their dens were hidden by bushes, he knew where the storage caverns were, the entrance tunnel leading from the base of a hollow tree. He knew where the Elder resided, her den usually surrounded by a troupe of pups.   
  
Breathless soon found himself standing in front of the huge rock that stood planted in the middle of the jungle. The slab of stone was massive, perhaps a hundred times the size of the average adult. Breathless pawed at it, why was this rock here? Why was it so important? The Elder spoke of it like a god or something. Would he ever understand? The rock was beautiful, sure, but why so special. It was a yellow-clearist crystal, in the right light, it could appear different shades of green and sometimes an eerie clear-orange color. Occasionally it glowed bright, but for the moment, it was plain.  
  
Becoming bored with pondering the rock, the young creature bounded off again. He spotted his brothers and sisters playing amoungst the other young'uns of the troupe, laughing and dancing with joy. Why were they so simple-minded? How could they be content to live restricted within these borders, plagued by dangers they had never seen? Humans, indeed, Breathless suddenly felt sure there was no such thing. Just a nightmare monster the adults spoke off to keep them from leaving home.  
  
What was out there that they needed to be kept from? He became suddenly became excited thinking about the possibilities, a great treasure perhaps? A magical fairy? What could be out there? Swelling with a new sense of adventure, Breathless turned and headed towards the borders, he jumped into the bushes that matched his appearance perfectly, avoiding any adult that may question him. He strayed from the area where most of the dens were located, there were a few dens further out, but most were in one area.   
  
The whole complex of dens, tunnels, storage keeps, and other underground burrowings were scattered all about the jungle, just about invisable to the untrained eye. But to the creatures that lived here, the entrances and exits to each one, was obvious. The young creature darted into the shade of the trees, imagining himself as some explorer in the shadows of the jungle, searching for the treasures that lay beyond the barrier.  
  
He soon found himself at the stream. It was a small flow of water, fresh and clear, trickling through a small part of the forest. Further south there was a waterfall. Breathless padded in, the water came up to his belly, the cool wetness splashes against his smooth yellow-green coat. The pup leaned over and took a few laps of the water then splashed off, further away from his home. There was nothing in the forest but insects, he mused to himself, were they the only creatures that walked this planet?  
  
He thought about this for a while, waddling across the river and onward. Pretty soon, the young one found himself at the borders. Several of the adults were always posted here, throughout the days and nights. Breathless glanced upward and spotted one of the patrollers coming his way. Paniced, he jumped into the nearby brush, blending in astoundingly. The adult marched by without a secondly glance, the expression held on his face was that of sheer boredom. The young creature sighed and crawled from his hiding.  
  
He cautiously looked around before heading on, there was a strange masking cloud at the borders. It looked like a strange liquid, coming out of the ground and extending high up over the trees. He remembered being told that the wall enclosed his world in a large invisable dome. Any creatures on the other side, would not see the wall, or anything beyond it. To them, the forest stretched on and to the other side. To some extent, the dome held the society of creatures in a rift in time and space, hidden from view by all others.  
  
Breathless now stood at the borders, curiosity swelled over him. What was beyond this wall? What lay on the other side? Humans...that was what his mother had told him, his grandmother, the Elder, all the adults. Humans lived on the other side of this dome, and they would capture you, never letting you return. He shook it off, that wasn't true, it's just a myth...So what did lay on the otherside? He would soon find out. Grinning to himself, he wondered why he hadn't done this earlier. Why had he tolerated doing the same things over and over for so long?  
  
The adventurous young one took a few steps back, charged, and leapt through the wall without a second thought. A sudden, warm, tingling sensation held the small body. It was a painful feeling, like being struck by the lightning he had never seen. The creature tried to scream out, immediately regreting his actions, but the voice box was paralyzed in the shocking pain. You see, nothing was supposed to pass through this wall, from either side. And nothing had passed through it for hundreds of years.   
  
Until now, the border partrols had been much stricter, more careful. But over the years, as the elder ones passed on, the newer generation forgot about the dangers of the world beyond the walls, they did not remember the reason they had enclosed themselves in the invisable dome. They simply did not remember. The fairytale of humans had long ago written off as only a story, holding no truth at all. This lax in belief had caused the lax in security, and therefore it had let young Breathless pass through.   
  
The pup broke through the barrier and was cast out on the other side. Doing so, he severely damaged the magical barrier that had protected them so long. The wall flickered a few times, but for the moment stood strong. Breathess shook his entire body, still shocked from the sudden and intense pain. But now the feeling was gone and he felt fine. He blinked a few times and looked around. Everything was still lush and green. But the plants looked different. Not the speices of tropical growth he had grown to know. Excited again he walked forward and looked around, head swiveling around, studying everything.  
  
A shrill bark broke through the thick, muggy air of the jungle. Breathless froze, it wasn't a bark of his own kind. It wasn't a bark he had ever heard of. It was unknown to him, and most frightning. The pup of 4 months had his eyes wide with fear and his large ears cocked in anticipation. The brush a distance away shook and sounded with the excited footsteps of a creature larger than himself. What was coming? What was this place? What was happening? A large two-legged, creature accompined by a four-legged creature about the size of the average adult appeared from the greenery. Breathless felt his heart skip a dozen beats and thump like the world would end if it didn't.  
  
~  
  
  
Review! 


	2. Shattered Secrets

"Realm of the Leafeon"  
By: Kiriska  
  
[Chapter Two: Shattered Secrets]  
  
  
  
~  
  
The young trainer and his Flareon froze, as did the creature before them. It was a Pokemon that he had never seen before, and he felt positive no one else in the had seen it either. "Whoa!" Aeno cried, surprised. The Pokemon...or whatever it was, looked much like an Espeon, a green Espeon, with a collar of leaves around it's neck and chest, more leaves upon it's head, and a single leaf on the tip of the tail. It looked to be only an infant, small, it's eyes and expression told that it was terrifyed. Atashi marveled over it as his Flareon started speaking with it.  
  
Breathless was indeed terrifyed, where these the humans his mother spoke of in bedtime stories? Were these the humans the Elder preached of? Were these the humans were going to steal him away forever? They looked as surpised as he, but the young one couldn't tell very well as he had absolutely never seen another living creature besides his own kind, save the insects that crawled the dirt-filled ground.   
  
"You there!" the four-legged reddish one called. The young pup flinched visablely at the voice, he could he understand him!? He was not of his kind, how could he understand?! Breathless whimpered and backed away a step. "Where is your mother?" the other called, urgent. His voice wounded concerned. Was this a trick? Was it trying to trick him into coming with them?! Still, he did not answer the stranger. "Listen to me!" The 4 month old shook his head desprately, how could he trust this creature? He had never seen anything like him before! How could he trust him?  
  
Aeno, the Flareon turned defeatedly at his trainer and friend. The little Pokemon would not speak to him, he wasn't even sure if it understood. He guessed him at 4 or 5 months of age, it should be able to understand speech by then. To the fire Pokemon's knowledge, this creature had been yet to be discovered by humans, perhaps it had never even seen a human. That could be it's reason for being terrifyed. But why wasn't it responding to him? Surely it had communicated with out of spieces Pokemon?!  
  
Atashi looked back and forth from his Flareon to the strange creature that cowered but a few meters away. Aeno was speaking gentlely, but it wasn't responding. The trainer debated taking out the Pokedex, half the time the device wasn't much of help anyway, and the voice of the machine might frighten the creature more. What was this Pokemon child doing alone? Where was it's mother? Had it been abandoned? Couldn't be, Pokemon rarely abandon their young. But if it knew where it's parents were surely it would be running to them, instead, it just sat there, frozen.  
  
"Keep trying to talk to it!" he urged his Flareon, the trainer did not speak with the little Pokemon himself because he knew that most wild Pokemon were untrusting of humans, and speaking with them rarely helped. The fiery creature nodded and called to him again. "Please, little one! We are trying to help you!" The green leafy Pokemon stared at him frightfully, but finally replied. "H-How can you speak my tongue?" he asked fearfully. Aeno was a'taken back, what did he mean? "We are both Pokemon, all Pokemon can understand each other" he told the other, slightly confused. But the little one still did not seem to understand. "P-Pokemon? What is Pokemon?" At this the Flareon is shocked. How could it have lived so long without the knowledge of it's kind? It dwelled in this jungle, filled with Aipom, Spearow, Mankey, Bellsprouts,...surely it had associated with them?!  
  
Aeno turned back to Atashi, "Did you hear that or was it just me?" His trainer blinked, "If that little guy just said that he didn't know what Pokemon were then it wasn't just you." he mumbled. Both human and Pokemon stared at the child, confused and shocked. The creature before them doesn't know what Pokemon are? Oh, this was a job for Espeon. Psychics. Mind-readers. Atashi reached for the pokeball and released Espsi.  
  
The young pup watched as the two-legged creature took a strange sphere and released a strange red light. Breathless watched in shock as another creature formed from the red light, a purple four-legged one. The leafy creature let out a loud yelp and leapt backwards a step. The furry red one turned to him. "Don't be afraid!" Don't be afraid?! They were demons for sure! Materializing from strange red lights! He took a step backwards, whimpering. What was going on? Were these the humans? Or were they really trying to help him!? He wished with all his might he had never disobeyed the rules and stayed within the borders.  
  
As if on cue, the invisable wall that shielded the hidden away world flickered, for a moment, revealing a set of forest differing from the one that had been present. Espsi, the Espeon jumped back at the flicker, overwhelmed by the strange frequency of waves radiating from the area. Is this what he had felt before? It was stronger now. More obvious to his senses. "Espsi, this creature does not know of Pokemon!" Aeno, his teammate explained, and for the first time the Espeon turned his attention to the little green creature that was backing away from them. Curious creature, he thought, like none he had ever seen.  
  
Atashi stood there, lost and confused. He had not noticed the flicker in the invisable walls, he had blinked in the fraction of a second it had been gone. He watched helplessly as the strange new Pokemon backed away when Espsi appeared. He hoped that his Pokemon could somehow figure this out because he was totally clueless. The purple psychic Pokemon reached out with his abilities and searched the young one's mind. A terrifyed mind was hard to read. But he managed.  
  
What Espsi read was shocking. He bashed his tail gentlely against his trainer to get his attention, then spoke his discoveries. Atashi listened intently and tried to understand what the Pokemon had to say; "This creature is named Breathless, he is a child of a spieces of Pokemon that has been hidden from the eyes of the world for centuries. His kind have had some kind of invisable, magical barrier that has kept their civilization secret, the adults tell stories of humans to their children, speaking of a horrible, monsterous race who captures their kind and takes them away, never to return. This little one had been feeling adventureous and ventured away from his dens. He went through the barrier and is now on the otherside of it. He has never seen another creature besides his own save the the non-Pokemon bugs."  
  
Both Atashi and Aeno blinked several times and soaked in the information slowly. Espsi sighed, and turned to Breathless. The little one had backed further away, hearing what he thought to be a demon speak his background and situation was..was..just..shocking! How did the purple creature know? And what were Pokemon? But..they didn't seem very dangerous. Perhaps they were not demons after all? But angels? Maybe they really were trying to help him?   
  
"Wow! A Pokemon that has been hidden away for centuries?! I'll be famous if I catch it!" Atashi's greedy side ran off, excited. "Hey!" Aeno quickly spoke his disapproval. Espsi also shook his head. The trainer was about to reply but then, without warning, there was a deafening shriek. "FEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRR!!!" Breathless froze from his backing away and instinctively looked up. A huge Fearow was decending from the dense greenery above, shrieking in it's native tongue, and snatched up the small green creature. "LEEEEAF! EON!" the little one cried in peril, also in it's native language and speaking his spiece's name for the first time.  
  
"Essssp!" The Espeon hissed. "Bastard!" barked his teammate. "HEY!" managed Atashi, still recovering from his surprise. "Get that bird!" he commanded, leaving it up to his Pokemon to think for themselves, afterall, it would be faster for them to chose their own moves than for him to be shouting orders. Aeno leapt up and released a powerful flamethrower, a long twisted flame shot from his mouth and caught the Fearow's large wings. "FEAAARROOOWW!" the bird boomed. "Leeeeeaaaaffffff!" the mysterious grass-type screamed, he had never, NEVER seen fire before. He had never even heard of it. And he definately did not know about his element's weakness to it. And unfortuneately, he was charred slightly. A tiny ember smoked from the single leaf on his tail.  
  
Espsi concentrated hard, he knew his level was above that of the Fearow, closing his eyes, he imagined the huge bird freezing up, loosing his talons and releasing the captured creature, who's kinda was evidently called: Leafeon. The gem on his forehead glowed and he opened his eyes. The Fearow's talons were being forced open by the unseen power, it's wings still on fire, the Pokemon did not try to resist, instead it continued shrieking it's head off. Breathless was released and fell from the air. The flying-type beat it's wings hard, winding away the fire, and flew off, thinking the plant Pokemon not worth the trouble.  
  
Atashi ran forward and caught the falling grass-type. Breathless had already fallen unconscious, not so much from pain, but shock. The little fire on it's tail tip had burnt out, only a grey film of spoke trailed from it. "What should we do with him?" wondered the trainer absently, still caught up in his surprise. Espsi spoke with reasonablely, "We should take him to a center, make sure he's alright. But I don't think be can do that without causing a big commotion, he is after all, a new Pokemon discovered. And I suspect he is the grass evolution of Eevee. We have to find some way to return him home."  
  
The Flareon merely nodded with agreement. "The grass evolution of Eevee!?" Atashi gasped. "I thought they've tried the leaf stone on Eevee and it had no affect." Aeno looked expectantly at Espsi. "According to his memories, there is a huge slab of stone in the middle of the .. Leafeon society, perhaps only this stone gives off the radiation to change the DNA and cause the Eevees to evolve. And since this stone is so big, it could influence the Eevees before, or soon after birth." The Flareon blinked and wondered about his teammate's knowledge.  
  
"That's unbelieveablely awesome..." the trainer exclaimed. "How are we supposed to return him to his home? You said it was behind a magical barrier right?" The Espeon merely nodded, he honestly had no idea what kinda of barrier it was, but he knew he couldn't get past it. The vibrations from the wall, however, was very close, very strong, and driving him crazy. "How 'bout we just risk taking him to the Pokemon center? They were bound to be found sooner or later..." Aeno sighed. Espsi didn't say anything, what else could they do? "Well...I guess..c'mon then." Atashi concealed his excitement...he was holding in his arms, a newly discovered Pokemon,..the GRASS evolution of Eevee! He was going to be famous! The trainer looked down at the small green creature and headed back in the direction of Topaztown. Aeno and Espsi followed behind him.  
  
~  
  
The Leafeon trotted through the jungle, where could he be? All of her other young had returned to the den to be fed, where had Breathless gone? She searched the area for the fourth time. Where was that mischiveous little creature?! He hadn't been at any of the neighboring dens, or at the Elder's. None of the other children remembered playing with him all day. Where had he gone? It was then one of the border patrols came skidding past her, panting, then rolling to a stop at the feet of a group of chattering adults. Curious, a small crowd came up to him. Nightfall sighed, gave up on the search of her son for the moment and went to see what was going on. The border patroller, was almost hysterical, speaking so fast it was almost hard to comprehend.  
  
"The barrier has been damaged! It keeps flickering! Each time it flickers, the wall is down for a longer amount of time! If this keeps up, sooner or later it will be down for good and we will no longer be hidden! We will be in plain sight and the humans will surely capture us all!" Nightfall's heart skipped a dozen beats. How could this be? The wall had kept them hidden for centuries! How could this have happened?! For the wall to be damaged like this, someone had to have traveled from the inside out...no one was foolish enough to do so...Breathless!  
  
The truth dawned onto her, it felt like crashing into a tree. How could he have been so senseless? He had been told of the dangers beyond their borders! How could he have jeopordized everyone like this!? The reaction to the news was immediate panic. If her son had been the one to have passed through the magical border, then he was in the world of the humans, he could have been captured already. The mother Leafeon turned away and hurried back to the den.  
  
Within minutes, almost all of the Leafeon society was gathered before the den of the Elder. Mysts was the wisest, oldest creature within the walls they have set up for themselves. Thousands of times she had spoke of the past to the children of the troupe. Generations after generations. Some say the Elder had been alive when their kind had first cut themselves off from the rest of the world. The leaves of the old one were crinkled and dry, but her eyes still held the deep, bright shine as all the young pups.  
  
And again, Mysts told the story of why they had been built the magical barrier around themselves. The old Leafeon sat a'top a huge rotting log, perhaps as old as she was, and spoke: "A stone fell upon the planet long ago, it glowed strange colors and changed those around it. The stone was huge and made the plants grow lush. The stone was magical and morphed us into what we were. Every time another is born, the stone would glow, and the newborn would change. We believed the Pokegods had blessed us. But then the humans came. They had never seen the likes of us before, they captured us, they confined us, experimented with us. We called for the powers of the legendary Serebii, we pleaded it's help and our wishes were granted.   
  
"Serebii created this magical dome for us, it blocked us from the rest of the world, the world full of humans who would use us. And so we lived here, within these walls for now hundreds of years. The barrier was not meant to be crossed through, now it has been broken. It is only a matter of time...before we are discovered once again." Mysts fell silent, no one else spoke a word. Did the Elder speak truth? Were they all doomed? What could they do against these humans of their nightmares?  
  
"What can we do?" someone spoke. The old, wrinkled Leafeon breathed in, "I suppose we need to prepare ourselves, draw out our long neglected skills, if the humans come for us, we shall need to defend ourselves. The barrier is gone, and we need to face the world.] The Elder said simply, then coughed. Another of her kind escorted the old creature into her den for some rest. A loud murmer erupted throughout the crowd. Were they prepared to face these humans? They, the Leafeon, had been hidden away from all living creatures for centuries, and all in a day, their efforts were spoiled by the young mischivious pup named Breathless.  
  
Nightfall returned to her den again, deep in thought, the worlds of the Elder echoed in her mind. Her remaining five pups greeted her at the entrance of her home. They knew something was up, but their ignorance kept them from worrying too much. The female nuzzled her mate, Sunrise, as they ducked underground. Their life had taken a turn for the worse, they had no control over it, so they might as well deal with it. The sun fell from the sky, letting the moon take it's place in the black sky. The stars also emerged from hiding, dotting the sky with shining little gems. The next day would be a big one for everyone.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Review!!! (Serebii = Celebi) 


	3. Trust & Treachery

"Realm of the Leafeon"  
By: Kiriska  
  
[Chapter Three: Trust & Treachery]  
  
  
  
~  
  
The journey back to Topaztown went pretty much eventless until the little Leafeon woke halfway there. It immediately let out a cry and struggled to get out of Aymichi's grip. "Ahhhh!!" The grass-type wriggled and swarmed, bit and clawed, but the trainer held tight. "Calm down! Calm down!" the Flareon tried. "You're going to take me away!" Breathless cried, the pain from the burn in his tail came back, and he thrashed some more. "Ack! Guys, can't you calm him down!?" Atashi held the young one tightly, constantly needing to get a better grip. I'm trying! Aeno complained.  
  
The Leafeon's thoughts were bouncing off the ways with terror. It was happening! They were taking him away! He would never see his family again! And this two-legged thing! It must be human! I did not stand on all fours like he did. It did not have the slightest resemblance to him. But those other two creatures...he understood them, and one of them was trying to tell him to calm down at the moment. Could he trust them? No! They were friends with the human! Surely they were demons too! He couldn't let them take him! He couldn't! Breathless bite down on Atashi's arm, drawing blood. "Let me go!"  
  
"Ahhh! Espsi, use hypnosis!" The psychic complied, the grass-type went limp within moments. "You should have thought of that earlier" Espsi laughed, "Would have saved you some trouble" The trainer glared, but didn't reply. Aeno laughed, strange sound, to a human it might sound like a fire alarm if he didn't know better. "Maybe I should put him in a pokeball?" "Two good ideas in a row! Whoa! Did you eat cereal this morning!?" The Flareon continued to snicker. "You're so mean." Aymichi sighed and captured the injured little one in a spare pokeball.  
  
~  
  
Nightfall poked her head out of the den. The troupe was busier than ever, many of them were training, reviving their neglected abilities and techniques. Even the children were having play spars. Breathless still had not returned, this confirmed her guess that he had been the one that had broken the barrier. No one could go looking for him without passing through the wall as well, and that would weaken the structure even more. The barrier was already going down for about 30 minutes at a time, another passing through could bring it down for hours. Shaking her head she went to check the storage rooms.  
  
If the humans were going to try and catch them,...well, they aren't going to get them without a fight. Nightfall ducked down into the roomy underground cavern. They had enough dried fruits and berries to feed every Leafeon in the barrier for a few months. Piles after piles of food were at the end of countless tunnels. The hidden away society had prospered during their years of self-confinement, and they had been perfectly content. The Leafeon finished her routine and headed back to the surface. She hoped more than ever that the myths of humans were just that. Myths. But Mysts the Elder was very convincing, being as old as she is. Just looking at her, wrinked, battered, she didn't look like she could lie.   
  
~  
  
When Atashi finally reached the town again, it was high noon, yet the place looked deserted. Small town indeed. He trotted towards the Pokemon Center, Aeno and Espsi close behind. There was only a middle-aged man with his Xatu in the center. Even the familiar Joy wasn't there. Slightly fusterated, the trainer rang the bell at the counter. No answer. He rang it again. And again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice answered. Aeno rolled his eyes. Nurse Joy appeared at last, she looked slightly annoyed, "How may I help you?" Atashi took out the pokeball that contained the suspected grass evolution of Eevee and explained his story.  
  
When he finished, the nurse was just staring at him, as was the man with the Xatu. "Uh, well, I'll see what I can do." Joy spluttered disbelievingly. The grass evolution of Eevee? Was it possible? Scientists have tried it time after time, the leaf stone's only effect on the Pokemon was, so it seemed, pain, suffering and in some cases death, because the stone did not change the eevee DNA correctly. And now suddenly, out of the blue, a trainer claims he's caught on in the Beryl Jungle? It was very hard to believe. Aymichi released the brilliant red light from the ball.  
  
A still-asleep grass-type formed from the light, Nurse Joy was simply shocked. "I-I..It's...a..incrediable...I...none that I've ever even heard of before!" The man with the Xatu suddenly charged out the door. Espsi glared after him suspiciously. "Maybe we should treat the burn before he wakes again." Atashi pressed urgently. He should have expected people to react like this, it was his own reaction after all, but he really didn't want to have to deal with the terrifyed little creature again. "Yes, yes, of course, it's only a minor burn, he should be fine." Joy scooped up the Leafeon and transfered him to a table in the room behind the counter. The 17-year old trainer watched as she applied some gels to the burn.  
  
"You're sure that there's a whole civilization of these guys? Behind some kind of barrier?" the nurse asked, still amazed. "According to my Espeon." Aymichi answered simply. "This is..just unbelievable! We have to contact Prof.Oak and Elm right away! Another Pokemon,..the grass evolution of Eevee!" Aeno glanced at Espsi. "I don't like where this is going." he said softly. The psychic Pokemon nodded. "If word gets out, the jungle will be swarmed. If these Leafeons wanted to be left alone so bad that they build that barrier, we should probably leave them be" The Flareon sighed, "If this little one hadn't gotten out it would have probably been better."  
  
The burn healed quickly, Atashi felt somewhat ackward as Joy rushed off to phone Prof.Oak. Mixed feelings, he supposed, part of him was extremely excited. The other half was unsure, it was thinking the same things the Pokemon were thinking. The Leafeon had a reason to hide themselves from the rest of the world. What would happen when a herd of hopeful trainers went to Beryl Jungle looking for them? Nurse Joy rushed back into the room, a floating television monitor followed her. Prof. Oak was on the screen.  
  
As Atashi explained his story again to the professor, he was really starting to regret bringing the Leafeon here. But it was already too late. Breathless twitched, he heard voices, but he did not understand the voices. Strange and excited murmers were all they were to his ears. He felt a smooth, cool, surface benethe him. It did not feel like the soft dirt he was accustomed to, it was all alien to him. The grass-type forced open an eye. He had been taken. All around him, weird objects, items, things. The two creatures that he could understand sat on the..ground? It was a unnatrual white, flat, ground. It reflected the lights that came..above?  
  
The Leafeon lifted his head up slightly. Where was the sky? The trees? He felt paniced again and jumped to his feet, knocking some equiptment on to the floor. All eyes were on him again, Joy's, Atashi's, Oak's, the Pokemon's. His eyes darted around, walls, all around him. He had been captured! Where was he? Where was the sky and the trees and the plants? Why was the ground white and shiny? Where was the dirt and the grass? "Calm down!"   
  
Breathless leapt off the table, he slid on the tile floor. Why wasn't the ground soft dirt? The young Leafeon crashed right into Aeno, "Ack! Calm down! We were just treeating your burn!" "Catch him!" Nurse Joy made a grab for the little green creature. The Leafeon leapt out of the way as Joy went crashing onto the ground and into Espsi. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" The Espeon grumbled. The nurse ignored all the cries of the Pokemon and continued her pursuit. The grass-type pup's feet scrambled against the tile and ducked into the waiting room of the center.  
  
"We have to catch him! Scientists must research the creature to figure out how it evolved from the leaf stone!" Oak cried from the moniter. "What? I'm returning him to the jungle!" Atashi growled, he shouldn't ever taken the Pokemon from the greenery. The Leafeon ran wildly around the room, frightened by every little everyday human object. The chairs, the tables, the little one saw no exit, no way out to the open sky and ground. He huddled, whimpering in a corner, eyes darting wildly like the trapped animal he was. "We've got him now!" exclaimed Prof.Oak excitedly. Joy took out a pokeball and prepared to throw it. The 17-year old trainer stepped in her way.  
  
"No! I can't believe you guys! All you care about is research and money and fame! What about the Leafeon? Look! He's terrifyed! He's going to go back to the jungle!" Aymichi exclaimed. "YEAH!" Aeno barked, agreeing. Espsi nodded. "Are you insane? This is the perfect chance to study this creature!" Oak argued. "Oh shut up!" The flareon blasted a mild flamethrower and destroyed the screen that held the professor's image. "Ugh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, not knowing what else to do.   
  
"Breathless, you have to come with us, we're going to take you home." Aeno called to the Leafeon. Breathless flinched at the sound of his name, how did these creatures know his name? His history? His problems? Would they really be trusted? "I..why should I trust you?" He asked softly. "You don't have a choice! If you stay here, you're going to be caught by people who don't care about you." The Flareon answered fusterated. "C'mon..." Aymichi called to the grass-type.   
  
Should he? The Leafeon thought to himself, he had heard everything said by the tall creatures, but being so young he didn't quite understand them. Still....they seem..alright. After all, they hadn't done anything to hurt him yet. The two smaller creatures, that were 'Pokemon' had saved him from that giant, flying creature... Slowly, step by step, Breathless inched over to the trainer.  
  
Nurse Joy threw her pokeball, Espsi caught it and threw it back at her with his psychic abilities. The nurse growled something and ran back into the back room. The Leafeon stood a few feet from Aymichi and his two Pokemon. "C'mon...I won't hurt you..." Breathless whurbled and continued to get closer. "Eon..." he whimpered softly. Atashi slowly patted the Leafeon's head, careful not to startle him.   
  
Suddenly, a red light erupted from a pokeball attached to Aymichi's belt. Breathless leapt back a few steps. A spiked Jolteon formed from the light. "Ok! It is way past my shift outside! Who's big idea was it to keep me in there? I--" The lightning-type stopped when he spotted the little Leafeon. "Thanks a lot, Raiku, you must've scared the shit out of him again." grumbled Aeno, his brother. "...Whhaaattt?" Raiku, the Jolteon asked. Espsi sighed and explained everything that had happened to him, while Aeno explained the concept of pokeballs to the young grass-type.  
  
When all that had been cleared up, Breathless felt a bit more relieved. Surely if these people were planning to harm him they would have done so already. Besides...they didn't seem like the evil demons of his mother's myths. And they said they were taking him home. Aeno and Espsi returned to their pokeballs, Raiku remained out, for as he stated it //was// way past his turn to be outside. Atashi bought some fresh meat for the Jolteon to eat, and found some fruit for the grass-type whence he discovered it's diet. Then, they headed back towards the jungle.  
  
~  
  
The Nurse Joy of Topaztown phoned Prof.Elm and Ivy. She knew her sisters would disapprove of her, they all would. But they don't understand, she worked this pathetic little town on the egde of nowhere. It was rare that anyone brought in Pokemon, and even rarer a Pokemon hurt enough for her to save it from death. She would never recieve the fame her sisters have. This boy's discovery was going to make her famous. They could return that young one, fine, but he had already told her where and how he came across this Leafeon. Only Oak knew the story of the grass Eevee evolution, she would not tell anyone else. No one else would know where to catch these creatures. She would catch them...and sell them to research people and rich trainers. Indeed, she would be famous. So what if she betrayed everything her family had worked for?  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


End file.
